


I żyli długo, i szczęśliwie...

by Winnetou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV Molly Hooper, i trochę fluffu, taki trochę parentlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Kiedyś musiał nadejść ten dzień, w którym Rosie Watson stanie na ślubnym kobiercu...





	I żyli długo, i szczęśliwie...

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie o ślubie Rosie już dawno chodziło mi po głowie. Obecny jego kształt został zainspirowany historią pewnego zdjęcia krążącego w internetach (niestety, nie mogłam go znowu znaleźć) - na ślubie swojej córki jej biologiczny ojciec, prowadząc ją do ołtarza, zatrzymał się, podszedł do jej ojczyma i przyprowadził go do niej, by we trójkę mogli pokonać tę drogę. Przerobiłam trochę tą historię, by pasowała do serialu i voilà - oto ślub Rosie Watson.

Molly nerwowo zerknęła na stojącego obok niej Grega.

\- Twoja była żona gapi się na mnie, jakby chciała mnie zabić wzrokiem.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, ona zawsze tak wygląda – uspokoił ją Greg. – A już zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy patrzy na mnie.

Molly zacisnęła wargi i odwróciła wzrok, żeby nie patrzeć na tamtą kobietę. Zamiast tego rozejrzała się po niewielkim kościele, który był szczelnie zapełniony ludźmi. Dopiero przy takiej okazji jak ślub można było zobaczyć, jak bardzo rozrosła się ich „rodzina”.

\- Czuję się nieswojo będąc na samym przodzie – znów szepnęła do Grega. – Jakbyśmy stali na jakiejś scenie.  
\- Cóż, to chyba normalne, że wszyscy nas obserwują, zważywszy na to, że jestem ojcem pana młodego, a ty matką chrzestną panny młodej.  
\- No tak, ale mimo wszystko… - Molly wciąż miała problemy z pewnością siebie.  
\- Molly, kochanie – Greg uśmiechnął się do żony – wyglądasz pięknie, dziś jest ważny dzień dla naszych dzieci, a moją byłą się nie przejmuj. Zawsze zazdrościła tym, którzy mieli choć trochę lepiej, niż ona. Jestem pewien, że z facetem, z którym tu przyszła, zaczęła spotykać się tylko po to, żeby nie być samej na weselu. I jest tu tylko dlatego, że jest matką pana młodego.

Molly odwzajemniła uśmiech. Jej i Gregowi długo zajęło uświadomienie sobie, że coś do siebie czują i jeszcze dłużej wyznanie tego. W końcu jednak, z niewielką pomocą Sherlocka i Johna, udało im się. 

\- Ben wygląda na zdenerwowanego – Molly spojrzała na najmłodszego syna Grega, który stał przed ołtarzem i szeptał coś nerwowo do swojego drużby.  
\- Nic w tym dziwnego. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to straszne stać tam i czekać – odpowiedział Greg. – Ja sam miałem ochotę uciec.  
\- Tylko za pierwszym razem, czy za drugim też? – zaciekawiła się Molly.

Greg już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie zaczęły grać organy, wszyscy powstali z miejsc i spojrzeli w kierunku wejścia. 

John Watson, w tej chwili najdumniejszy ojciec na świecie, prowadził swoją córkę w kierunku ołtarza. Rosie wyglądała absolutnie pięknie w prostej, białej sukni z welonem i wiankiem kwiatów na głowie. Oboje uśmiechali się szeroko, choć John podejrzanie często mrugał. 

Molly rozejrzała się dyskretnie po świątyni. To był ten sam kościół, w którym ponad dwadzieścia lat temu ślub brali John i Mary. Ich rodzina i przyjaciele – wszyscy zgromadzeni w tym uroczystym dniu. Pani Hudson, pomimo swojego wieku powiedziała, że za nic nie przegapi wesela swojej „ małej Kruszynki” i teraz stała razem z innymi, co raz przyciskając chusteczkę do oczu. Molly widziała jeszcze wiele znajomych twarzy. Oprócz jednej.

\- Gdzie jest Sherlock? – zapytała rozglądając się uważnie, ale nigdzie nie mogła dostrzec detektywa.  
\- Tam, z tyłu – Greg wskazał jej głową. – Można by pomyśleć, że na ślubie Rosie da sobie spokój z tym dziecinnym zachowaniem.

Faktycznie, Sherlock czaił się gdzieś z tyłu, schowany za tłumem gości. John i Rosie właśnie przechodzili obok, kiedy Watson szepnął coś do córki. Dziewczyna początkowo zrobiła zdziwioną minę, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. John puścił jej rękę i ruszył w kierunku Sherlocka, który rozejrzał się w popłochu, ale nie miał dokąd uciec. Szeptali coś między sobą i nawet ze swojego miejsca Molly mogła zobaczyć, że Holmesowi nie podoba się to, co mówi jego przyjaciel. Wyglądało jednak na to, że John ma w nosie zdanie Sherlocka, bo złapał go za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku środka kościoła. Detektyw nie mógł wyrwać się, nie wywołując awantury, więc rzecz jasna poddał się i posłusznie poszedł za Johnem.

Po kościele rozchodził się szmer skonsternowanych szeptów. Goście pochylali się ku sobie, marszczyli brwi i zastanawiali, o co chodzi. John tymczasem ustawił Sherlocka po drugiej stronie Rosie. Holmes wciąż nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego pomysłu, ale wtedy jego chrzestna córka zaczęła szeptać mu coś do ucha. Nikt nie mógł oczywiście słyszeć jej słów, ale już po chwili Sherlock uśmiechał się do niej i widać było, że oczy ma wilgotne. 

Organista ani na chwilę nie przerwał utworu, więc Rosie spojrzała z uśmiechem na obu swoich ojców, którzy odpowiedzieli jej tym samym i wspólnie podjęli marsz w stronę ołtarza i Bena Lestrade’a czekającego na swoją przyszłą żonę.


End file.
